


Comfortable

by CyberSearcher



Series: Various Technoshipping Works [4]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Really hope I did this right, Trans Male Character, Wholesome, just fluff, trans!jay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberSearcher/pseuds/CyberSearcher
Summary: One afternoon after returning from the search for their lost sensei, Jay gets a happy surprise once Zane gets home.It does bring up some questions.
Relationships: Jay Walker/Zane
Series: Various Technoshipping Works [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711813
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Comfortable

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to my Ninjago Discord Squad for all the beta-ing. 
> 
> Really hope I did this justice even if it’s more of a implied thing rather than stated. Then again, I didn’t wanna make a fuss about it so... enjoy, hopefully. 😅

Jay stretched himself out on the couch, enjoying all the room he had without the others to fight over it. He shifted the pillow under his head, pulling out one from the stack to squeeze over his chest and hold up his phone. 

**zippy-zappy-blastyBoi:** Any luck @everyone … helloooooo

**zippy-zappy-blastyBoi:** He

**zippy-zappy-blastyBoi:** LLOOOO???

He didn’t bother calling out to everyone again, he already knew he wouldn’t get an answer. Jay sighed and hugged the pillow tighter. He told himself to sit up so he wouldn’t fall asleep as easily. Outloud, he started going through the checklist of places the ninja had given one another to explore for their lost master. 

“The tomb of his dad? No, Cole checked their already. Nya’s already combing through Ignacia. Uh, Kai… he’s either still in the city or looking into that cult we found yesterday. Why is it always cults.” 

A cool hand suddenly pressed itself against his eyes. 

“Hello.” 

Jay tilted his head back as much as he could. Reaching up, he smiled as he brushed smooth metal. 

“Heya, Flurry” He grinned. “What’s up?” 

“I have a surprise for you.” Zane said. 

He removed his hand. Jay blinked. 

His boyfriend was standing over him with a happy grin. He had a small dimple on the left side of his cheek. Zane’s skin was back to the the same pearly white from years ago, the shine of his eyes even brighter against the pale skin. Jay soon had a matching smile. 

“Holy crap!” He yelled, leaning over the arms of the couch and kicking the pillow off his chest. Jay reached for his cheek, inspecting the odd fuzzy sensation where he brushed his fingers. “Zane! This - wow! You’ve got a cloaking device? When were you gonna tell us?” 

Zane laughed and pressed his hand to his cheek. The nindroid dispelled the hologram, revealing polished chrome. Even the slight robotic lit to his voice was back. 

“I had it installed recently by Borg.” He explained. “This is what I was implying by surprise.” 

“One hell of a surprise then.” 

Zane looked bashful for a moment. Jay watched as the glow in his eyes brightened. “Do you… like this form?” 

Jay answered with a kiss on the nose. 

“Of course I do.” 

Afterward a quick debriefing on yet more locations they could cross of the list - Chen’s island and a few old battlefields - the others soon began to trickle back. Kai was the first and he didn’t realize what was different about Zane until he took a moment to really look. 

“Woah, dude you’ve got skin again?” He asked. “Sweet!”

Kai offered to help cook dinner. Zane agreed but Jay could hear them bickering over just how much spice was ‘too much.’ 

“Just because you scorched off all your tastebuds doesn’t mean the rest of us wanna!” He called out. 

“I don’t hear you complain about my chilli last week.”

“Only because I watered down the bottle of sriracha sauce you used.” Zane added. 

“Hey!” Kai slapped his shoulder. “You’re the ones losing out on the premium chilli experience.”

There was a thud outside on the deck. “What’s that about Kai’s chilli?” Cole yelled. 

“He’s trying to kill us through capsaicin poisoning!” Jay cried. 

“Cap - what?” 

That set of another debate over why Kai even liked spice in the first place. Zane quietly moved the utensils away from the Fire Ninja once he started waving the knife around to punctuate his statements. Once Cole got a good look at Zane’s new form, he gave the nindroid a quick thumbs up before returning to his debate. 

Nya came in just as the nindroid was pulling out the lasagna from the oven. Cole and Kai had stolen the couch by now while Jay prepared the table. 

“But it’s literal pain!” The freckled teen quipped. “That is all spice is Kai, it’s your nerves screaming at you for torturing them with poison.” 

“To be fair, many kinds of common foods are poisonous to most animals.” Zane added. “Caffeine and chocolate are among them.” 

“Wait so you’re telling me that my one true love is secretly evil?” Cole exaggerated his shock, clutching his chest. “The betrayal.”

“Yea, now you better get off my back, Sparky.” Kai smirked. 

“At least caffeine actually serves a purpose. Why in the fresh dripping fuck would you want to eat pain?” 

“What if I like pain?” Nya stated, leaning against the doorframe. “I’m not a coward.” 

“Dude.” Kai said deadpan. “Context.” 

“Oh you had to make it weird!” She groaned. 

“You’re the one who said liked pain!” 

“I’m not the guy who drank all the hot sauce on a dare.” 

“If you intend to finish dinner some time this week.” Zane cut in. “It is ready.” 

Jay quietly snuck a pinch of the melty cheese. The nindroid slapped his hand away without looking with a coy grin. Eventually the others joined, the debate nearly restarting after Kai and Nya dumped a pile of pepper flakes onto his dish. 

Zane offered to do the dishes again, but this time Jay insisted he help. While the others left for patrols, the master of lightning pulled on some rubber gloves and helped the nindroid scrub off the last of the tomato sauce and cheese. 

He still wore the frilly pink apron. Jay had a dopey smile as they worked, letting their hands brush whenever he passed a plate for the nindroid to clean. Then it grew to him flicking suds and water at his boyfriend. Every time Zane glared at him, Jay would prominently look away. 

Then he squeaked when he felt cold air brush against his forearms. A thin coat of frost quickly melted away and Jay pouted up at the nindroid. 

“Cheater.”

“I wasn’t under the impression we were playing a game.”

“We are now.” 

There weren’t too many dishes left, so Jay took his time. He subtly raised a bowl to block the next gust of cold. Then Jay sent a tiny spark of static into the splash he sent at the nindroid. Zane’s elbow butter against his rib. Jay dropped a cup and let the water soak Zane’s apron. 

The nindroid looked down at the wet fabric. Jay tried not to smirk. By now, there weren’t any dishes left and Jay proudly closed the last cabinet. Zane just sighed and hung up his apron. 

“I suppose that ends the game?” He asked with his back turned.

“Yep.” Jay grinned, stretching his arms over his head. “Better luck next time Flurry.” 

Zane huffed a laugh. The freckled teen had just enough time to back away before Zane grabbed him. 

He was lifted off his feet and onto the counter as the nindroid began attacking his sides with tickles. Jay snorted, curling inward as he tried to fight off the other. He tried to shove Zane’s shoulder back, but he just caught his hand and blew cold raspberries into his palm and wrist. 

“O-oh my god stop!” He snorted. “Okay, okay fine you win!” 

“Then this is my reward.” 

Jay wiped the tears out of his eyes just as the nindroid surged forward to pull him flush against his chest and leaned down for a kiss. Zane closed his eyes and brushed the back of his hand against bright red cheeks. 

The smaller teen squeaked again at just how bold the master of Ice could be. He wrapped an arm around his neck, the other slung carelessly over his shoulder. Jay was panting hard once Zane finally pulled back, but he still had a dopey, giddy smile on his face. 

“Pretty sure I got the reward here.” He breathed. 

The nindroid rolled his eyes. “Come, I doubt the others would want to find us like this when they return.” 

“Sure you’re not just possessive?” 

Jay mentally fist pumped when he saw Zane blush. Then he noticed he still had the cloak active. He kept it up as they made their way to the bedrooms. The one downside to sharing their base with the others, it made alone time difficult. 

Mostly, they’d suffice to sit on the nest of blankets Jay made in the mechanics bay. But being able to relax in a proper bed made them both feel like domestic saps. 

Jay pressed his cheek against the nindroid chest. Zane’s heartbeat always sounded steady. It was a mix between humming, whirring and ticking. If Jay had to use a word, it reminded him of an engine. 

The nindroid threaded his hands through curly red hair, careful not to let it get caught between his fingers. Jay’s face was comically smushed against him and Zane couldn’t help but laugh. 

Then Jay pushed himself up properly, propping his chin up in one hand while the other brushed his jawline. Jay watched how his fingers disturbed the fine layer of projected light, pixelating enough to show the metal underneath. 

“Hey.” He muttered. “Are you feeling alright? You know you don’t have to keep this on.” 

Zane nodded slowly, then quietly dispelled the illusion. Jay traced the fine seams across his cheek fondly. 

“It’s alright if you wanna use that.” He spoke quietly. “I get it, not wanting to look at yourself and see someone you don’t see as yourself. Is that it?” 

“Partially.” Zane admitted. 

He stopped petting Jay’s hair and moved to wrap his arms loosely over his back. 

“I know I am not human. I’ve made peace with that, but it continues to bother me some days.” 

“Yea, yea I understand.” Jay muttered. “Somedays it just… I just don’t like looking at mirrors. Y’know, when I don’t change with you guys. But I’ve learned not to hate myself at least, I’m happy with my body, now more than ever. I like being me. 

He pulled himself up so he could nuzzle the crook of the nindroid neck. “I don’t know if it’s the same for you. But you’re always happy seeing me as I am. I just wanna do the same for you. And if you’re happy using the cloak, just know that I still love you either way.” 

“Little thundercloud,” Zane whispered, pressing a kiss to his forehead, “I love you so much.” 

Jay leaned up to give the nindroid an Eskimo kiss. “Love you too, Flurry.”

**Author's Note:**

> I only just realized by the end of this that I forgot about Lloyd. Please don’t kill be Lloyd stans.


End file.
